


The Morning After Rocky Slept Over

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [3]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, jelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge "jelly or jealousy" (bonus for green jelly)</p><p>Rocky slept over and Jeeves doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After Rocky Slept Over

Reginald Jeeves turned an inscrutable face Woosterward. Bertie quailed visibly but carried on pluckily as was his wont. “I say, Jeeves, this is rather thick, what?”  
  
“And how!” cried Rocky Todd, holding out the sticky green splot that marred the front of his favorite pajamas with the air of a man who found splots of all sorts to be equally as disturbing as donning evening dress. “Can I maybe cover this with a sweater?”   
  
“No!!!” cried Jeeves and Bertie in unison. Their eyes met. An eyebrow quivered and a damask cheek damasked a roseate hue.  
  
“Perhaps a quiet twill, sir?”


End file.
